In my pending application, Ser. No. 760,253, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,136, filed July 29, 1985, there is shown and claimed a spring module wherein there are upper and lower attaching elements for connecting the units to a support frame and a grid frame and wherein there are spaced, parallel, vertically-disposed legs yieldable in spaced, parallel, perpendicular planes. Because the legs are diametrically opposite, yield is asymmetrical. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a structure wherein the supporting legs are so disposed as to provide symmetrical yielded about the perpendicular axis of the module.